happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Demo Version
A demo version of Happy Wheels exists on many websites. The main purpose is to allow users to learn the basics of the game through a more limited version. While the main game is kept up to date, the demo usually appears as either version 1.10 or 1.52. There have currently been three versions of the demo released: *The original v1.10 demo. *The v1.10 demo, but with Happy Green Hills added. *The v1.52 demo. The 1.52 demo unfortunately no longer exists anywhere online. It's not fully clear on how this happened. Locations There are various websites which give access to the demo. Only a few are listed below: *Totaljerkface *Drennor *Dagobah *OneMoreLevel *Kongregate *FatRatGames *Demo.net Differences Many differences between the demo and full versions of the game have to do with the overall version differences. Other differences have to do with the fact that it is a demo. *You can see Effective Shopper on the Characters menu, but you may not play as her. **Along with her, Moped Couple, Lawnmower Man, Explorer Guy, Santa Claus, Pogostick Man, Irresponsible Mom, Helicopter Man, and other future characters are unavailable. However, some NPCs of them are available in the newer version. *Browsing levels that aren't featured and saving replays is not implemented. *In the 1.10 demo, there are only 9 featured levels available to play, including Obstacle Course?, BMX Park II, TrapTrac, Rope Swings, a large satan eats u, Gut Bus Extreme!, Dawn of the Dead.lv1, IT KEEPS HAPPENING!, and SnowyMountain*final*. *On some sites, Jim updated the demo to v1.52 with 5 more levels (plus the ones which were already there) which are: Happy Green Hills, Dawn of the Dead.lv7, --=|Obst. Course|=--, Speed Bridge and Run Human, RUN !!! 2. *The maximum number of particles allowed is 1,000 in the 1.10 demo and it can be adjusted by 100 particles each, opposed to the 2,000 in the 1.52 demo and full version which can be adjusted by 200 particles. You can see this in the options menu. *Sitebuild, Backend and Graphic Design Pointers are not seen in the credits. *The Level Editor can't test nor or save levels (in the version 1.52 demo it is possible to test a level but not save it). *In the 1.52 demo, Segway Guy's and Irresponsible Dad's pelvis are invisible, but their NPCs' aren't. *Wheelchair Guy is always the host in the main menu (Effective Shopper was added to be the host in v1.60). *Pogostick Man, Irresponsible Mom, Irresponsible Mom's children, and Helicopter Man NPCs are not available because the characters were included a while after v1.52. *If you right click, you can see the full menu of options on what you can do to a Flash-based object. *Many tools are not available in the level editor as they haven't been created by the time the demo was released. *There were 2 exclusive Blade Weapons available in the level editor in the 1.52 demo. Gallery Blah.png|Warning stating a character is only available in future updates. HEYl.png|Warnings stating viewing user levels and replays is only available in the full version. Levels.png|The list of levels on the 1.52 demo. level editor message in demo.png|Entering the level editor in the demo will show this message. Tgb.png|Opening text of both the 1.10 and 1.52 demo. Dead Biker Riding His Bike.PNG|Irresponsible Dad dead but is still riding his bike on the hacked demo. saving level in demo.png|If you try to save or load a level in the demo, you'll receive this message. 2.PNG|the settings menu in the 1.10 demo. Demo Weapons.svg|The demo exclusive weapons. Category:Game Development Category:Demo Version Category:Features Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Games Category:Flash Games created by Jim Category:SuperPretzel Category:Wheelchair Guy Category:Segway Guy Category:Irresponsible Dad